I Don't Want To Wait
by jlm8808
Summary: Bella and Edward are married, and they have a son. They have the perfect life, but soon Edward is called to war. Before Edward leaves, Bella realizes that she is pregnant. She becomes upset-she wants her children to know their father but is it possible? A


"Bella, honey, I'm home! Where are you?" I heard my husband's voice coming from the front living room. _Strange. Edward shouldn't be home until this afternoon. Why is he home so early?_

"I'm in here! In the bedroom!" I yelled. I could hear Edward close the front door and make his way up the staircase. A minute later, he was in the doorway to our bedroom.

"Hey, love," he said as he made his way to the bed. "How was your day?" he asked as he leaned down to give me a kiss.

I rolled my eyes. "Ugh. It was…great." I smiled. "What more could I ask for than to get to spend all day with our son?"

He grinned. "Our son. How was he doing today?" Edward asked as he started changing out of his work clothes and into shorts and a t-shirt.

"Great. He slept a lot today, but we played a little bit around 10:00. I think he feels tons better than he has been. He's asleep right now, though. So, how was work at the hospital and why are you home so early today?" I asked.

"Fantastic. I had a couple of big surgeries today, but they were very successful. He smiled. "Other than that, I had to deal with Jessica, Lauren, _and_ Tanya today. They followed me everywhere, even on my rounds. They were merciless. Seriously, I'm wearing my wedding band, and they still don't care."

"You poor thing," I said as I made my way off the bed and toward the door. Suddenly, I felt an arm around my waist. "Ed-warrrddd…" I whined.

"Bellllaaa," Edward whispered in my ear. "Where do you think you're going?"

"I _was_ going to go check on Joshua. Why?"

"He's asleep, isn't he?"

"I think so…" I trailed off.

"Well…" Edward trailed off and turned me around so I was looking into his mesmerizing deep emerald eyes. "I was thinking that you could probably wait to check on him for a little bit."

"Really?" Edward nodded. "Mr. Cullen. Are you trying to seduce me?"

Edward grinned. "Maybe." He waited a second and whispered softly in my ear, "Is it working?"

"Oh, yeah." Suddenly, our lips collided and our bodies were pressed together. Edward's lips moved from my lips down to my neck. "Edward. Edward, I really need to go check on him…"

"Shhh…love. Shhh," he said as he moved us away from the doorway and closer to the bed.

**Two months later.**

I was dreaming, of that I was sure. My entire family was there, along with Edward's family. I was standing in front of a room, with everyone looking forward to me, and they had looks of immense sadness on their faces. I couldn't understand why they were so sad, and I wanted to find Edward so he could figure out what was wrong.

I looked out across the crowd and searched for my love. He wasn't there, but his parents and siblings were. Everyone continued looking at me and I was starting to feel frustrated. I turned around and saw my son Josh, along with another little boy and a girl. All three looked like they were brothers and sister.

"Mommy!" Josh cried, reaching up to me, grasping the air and showing that he wanted me to pick him up.

I quickly complied and said, "What is it, baby? What's wrong?"

"Mommy! Where's Daddy?" he asked, looking around, still crying. "Where?"

I felt tears start to form and I gulped back a sob, "I don't know, honey…I don't know."

"What's that?" Josh asked, pointing at something behind me.

"What's what?" I asked.

"Mommy…Mommy…look! Daddy!" Josh started struggling so I would set him down.

I held on to Josh as I looked back. It was my Edward…but something was wrong. He was in a casket, with medals and pictures all around him. I put Josh down and rushed to the casket. "Edward! Edward! Wake up!" I touched his shoulder and shook him. "Edward!" I touched his cheek and recoiled instantly. He was as cold as ice, and his skin felt like wax. "No! Edward…no…" I broke down and fell to the floor, sobbing hysterically. Suddenly, there was a tugging on my sleeve. I looked down and it was Josh.

"What is it, Josh?"

"Mommy. Look." I looked up and the boy and girl from before were in front of me. I wiped away my tears, not wanting to scare my son.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Don't you remember?" the little girl asked. "You're our mommy, too."

I only looked at the girl, and the boy, too. As I looked closer, I could see some of me and Edward in the children, along with the rest of our families. There was Alice's nose on the little girl. And Emmett's curly brown hair on the little boy, but he had Edward's sparkling green eyes, while the girl had my chocolate brown eyes. _That's impossible, _I thought.

I stood up and started shaking my head. "No, that's…that's…no. NO!" There was a sudden pulling on my arm and it spun me around. My breath caught in my throat as I stared into Edward's beautiful eyes.

"Bella?...Bella?...What's going on?" he asked as he saw the open casket. "What…what…"

I stared at him as he started to fade away. "Edward! No! Don't go away! NO!" I tried to grasp his shirt but it, along with the rest of him, simply faded away. I fell to my knees once more and started to sob again. There was no use in living if my love wasn't with me. I was still sobbing as I heard Edward's voice calling me once again.

"Bella? Bella, honey, wake up!" I opened my eyes to the sight of Edward's emerald eyes and tousled hair. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, Edward!" I sobbed as I threw my arms around my husband's neck. "Edward…it…it…it was horrible," I blubbered.

"Shh…shh…it was only a dream, love. It was only a dream," Edward whispered in my ear, trying to soothe me as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "It's ok now. You're here, and I'm here. There's nothing to be afraid of now."

I only nodded, too afraid to say anything lest I start crying again. I held myself close to Edward, inhaling his sweet scent to calm myself.

"Now, can you tell me what happened? Please?" I looked away. "Please, Bella? Please tell me what had you so scared?" Edward asked, his eyes full of worry and love.

I looked deep into his eyes and started to retell my horrible dream. As I finished, Edward wound his arms tighter against me and kissed my forehead. "Oh, love. I promise to never leave you until you're ready."

I shook my head. "I'll never be ready."

"Then that's it," he smiled. "I'll never leave you. I promise." Edward kissed me with so much passion; I could feel it in my toes. We continued to fervently kiss until we had to come up for air some time later. We pressed our foreheads together and looked into each other's eyes.

"How about you just lay right here for a minute and I'll get you your breakfast, ok?" Edward asked.

I nodded as he got off the bed and stood up. For the first time, I noticed that he wasn't in his boxers, but in a t-shirt and basketball shorts. "When did you get up?"

"Oh, just about an hour ago. I've already checked on Josh. He's still asleep, so I started breakfast and I was about to start back upstairs when I heard you screaming my name." His eyes were still filled with worry as he said this.

"Edward, I'm fine now. I promise," I said as I reached out to hold his hand.

"Are you sure?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes. It just scared me. I am ok now." I paused for a second. "Cross my heart."

"Ha, ha." Edward continued out the door and downstairs as I lay back down on the bed and ran my fingers through my mussed up hair.

That dream had seemed so real, even the little boy and little girl who looked as though they were my own babies. _Bella, _I scolded myself. _Don't think about that. _Truthfully, if I had the chance, I would love to have another child. It's just that Edward and I had never talked about having another child. We had been simply too busy with work and everything to even talk about expanding our little family. I could definitely see another heartbreaker like Josh in our family. As I lay there thinking about all of the possibilities, Edward walked in with my breakfast.

"Here you go, love. I had to warm up the tea. It had gotten cold…" he trailed off, obviously not wanting to bring up my episode earlier.

"Thank you," I said, blushing.

"No problem," he said, leaning over to kiss me. "Enjoy."

I started in on my breakfast and looked over at Edward, who was looking at me. "What?"

"Did you know that you're cute when you eat?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Gag me," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Ha, ha."

I picked up my bagel and raised it to my mouth, but a sudden wave of nausea had me place it back down on my plate. I leaned back against my pillows and closed my eyes.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

I lifted the breakfast tray off my lap and handed it quickly to Edward. I jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom, making it just in time to the toilet. After emptying my stomach of what I gotten to eat of my breakfast, I flushed the toilet and leaned against the porcelain bathtub. It was so cool and soothing against my inflamed skin that I closed my eyes and didn't move when I heard footsteps approaching me.

"Bella?" I opened my eyes. "Are you alright?"

I simply nodded, although the motion brought back a wave of nausea, so I stopped and leaned forward once more.

"Bella. Have you been feeling sick lately?"

"Only the past couple of days. I don't know what's wrong. Maybe it's a virus or something," I mumbled.

"Maybe so…do you think we should take Josh over to my mom and dad's place for the time being? So he won't get sick, in case you are?" Edward asked, with his brow creased in worry. Worry for me.

"Yeah. That would be great. You don't think they'll mind, do you?" I asked, reopening my eyes so I could look at Edward.

"Seriously? They would love to have Josh over. I'll call them once I get you back to bed." He picked me up off the floor and took me back to our room. "Now, lay here and don't move. I put a trash can beside the bed so you won't have to get up, ok? I'm going to go call Mom and Dad to see about looking after Josh. I love you."

"I love you, too," I whispered, already drifting back to sleep. "Tell Esme and Carlisle that I love them."

"I will," Edward said as he brushed his hand over my forehead. "I will." He stooped down and placed a kiss on my sweaty forehead. "Feel better, love."


End file.
